


A Dish of a Different Color: A Canary's-eye View

by Margaret Ann (Manderson)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birds, Fan Comics, Fanart, Humor, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manderson/pseuds/Margaret%20Ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by "Chapter 5: A Dish of a Different Color" from my story "The Science Bros in...'For the Birds.'" This is basically the chapter from the canary's perspective. It'd be a good idea to read that story first, but I couldn't help illustrating it. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Science Bros in..."For the Birds"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096700) by [Margaret Ann (Manderson)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manderson/pseuds/Margaret%20Ann). 




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




End file.
